


Reunited At Long Last

by xevinx



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: A little bit of plot?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Reunion Sex, Smut, That’s pretty much it, They're so thirsty for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xevinx/pseuds/xevinx
Summary: When Hugh is (finally) assigned to the USS Discovery, he is reunited with Paul after a whole year of being apart. Naturally, the two of them can't wait to get their hands on each other — after all, they have an awful lot of lost time to make up for.





	Reunited At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889452) by [Mint_Mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Mercury/pseuds/Mint_Mercury)



It hadn't even been a full hour since Dr Hugh Culber had stepped foot on the USS Discovery when he found himself pulled into the most desperate, passionate kiss he'd ever shared in his life.

That kiss alone was enough to break through the dams of professionalism that had been holding back both his and Paul's desire thus far, leaving them unleashed at long last.

The door to their now shared quarters locked shut and Hugh was immediately pushed up against it, hands gripping his collars and lips mouthing at his neck.

They kissed a touch softer and for longer this time, and Hugh found himself revelling in the way that Paul tasted like strong coffee and breath mints at the same time — so wonderfully familiar.

"I missed you so fucking much," Paul confessed against his lips and Hugh only hummed in response, conveying the same sentiment.

Still fully clothed they rutted against each other, uncoordinated, like a pair of hormone-fuelled teenagers. Although perhaps it was no surprise that months and months of separation had done that to them: had resulted in impatient hands, quaking bodies, strained and shallow breaths.

"God," Hugh grunted, "I can't tell you how desperately I was waiting for the Discovery to finally return so that I could board."

"I told you a senior medical position would open up. And there you were, thinking –" as his lover kissed his neck Paul's speech degraded into sounds more like gasps than actual words "– _ah,_ about taking a demotion."

"I just... I _needed_ you."

Hugh had always been a romantic, always so open to making sacrifices for the good of their relationship — but Stamets could never have borne being the reason that the other man compromised the progression of his own career. Yes, the year that they had spent apart because of that had felt like an eternity, but it was over now and made this long-awaited reunion all more fulfilling for it.

"You have me now," Paul promised, and he decided to take it upon himself to prove to the other just how much that statement rang true. 

He undressed Culber first with his hungry gaze and then with trembling hands. Hugh's eyes screwed up, senses already overwhelmed as Paul made light work of removing the lower half of his uniform and ever-warm fingers ran greedily over the sensitive, newly exposed skin of his inner thighs.

"God, you're too much."

"Already?" Paul's voice was low, _sultry_ even and only served to exacerbate Hugh's lust.  

He gulped and pushed forwards, zeroing in on the bed. Within a few steps their glued-together bodies were stumbling over the side of the bed and right onto it.

"Don't act coy," insisted Hugh, "you know you're – _irresistible_."

A playful struggle for dominance ensued; they rolled around, each taking turns flipping the other over and ravishing them with wandering hands and strategically placed thighs until they were all tangled up in the sheets and various articles of Stamets’s uniform.

As soon as Paul's undershirt came properly loose Hugh launched an attack, tickling both sides of his waist until he had him pinned securely beneath him.

"Hey, that's playing dirty!"

"My dear Lieutenant Stamets," whispered Hugh, running his fingers through Paul's hair, "I intend on being _far_ dirtier than that tonight."

Stamets cursed both the rush of blood to his cheeks and the paleness of his skin that did absolutely nothing to hide it.

For all the numerous challenges he had conquered in his life, dirty talk was still a little bit out of his domain, and he was sure that he was vastly less experienced in the matter than his hunk of a boyfriend. After all, Culber's words in the bedroom never once failed to make his heart pick up and his skin itch with want.

Just as they had this time.

"Do you have any idea _how much_ I missed this?" Paul's voice quivered under the weight of distilled emotion. "Your body pushed up against mine, fingers carding through my hair, breath hot on my neck? This is where you belong; I need you like air, Hugh."

Stamets's work had been growing exponentially more stressful than it had been before the advent of the war against the Klingons. He came back to his quarters at night — the nights that he actually rested — to be greeted by nothing but silence and solitude. Before Hugh, he wouldn't have minded that one bit. Hell, he had preferred it that way. But since him — despite Paul's quarters being temperature-controlled just like the rest of the ship — the volume of Hugh's absence in his bed always made it feel so much colder.

"And you say that you can't talk dirty," replied Hugh breathily as Paul pushed down his boxers and took a hold of his hardness in one swift motion. "That's the hottest thing I think you've ever said."

"I just love you so goddamn much." Paul leaned up to cup the doctor's face with his other hand. "What do you want?"

"You." Hugh spoke without even thinking, and the heart eyes that he gazed upon his lover with wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

Paul grinned, his own eyes sparkling similarly. "I know that, but –"

"Everything."

There was a part of Hugh that wanted Paul hard and fast, quick and rough, all frantic hands and thudding hearts, grabbing and pulling and squeezing, all gasps and groans and Paul crying out for _more, harder, faster,_ and being given exactly that each and every time.

Yet another part of him wanted to take it slow and to keep it gentle as they reacquainted themselves with every little part of each other's body. Lazy, languid kisses, precise and intentioned caresses, bodies rolling like gentle waves as they stretched their love out for hour after incredible hour.

"Well, we do have all night," Paul reasoned with a bashful tilt of his head.

"You're not going to run off to Engineering?"

"Tonight?" Stamets threw an incredulous look in the other's direction, luckily not quite offended. "Of course not. I'm all yours."

"Mmm, as you should be." Hugh licked and kissed and nibbled a trail down Paul's chest but he stopped just short of where Paul really needed his mouth to be, and tipped his chin up to beam at him mischievously. "Every last bit of you. So..."

"So, _come on._ I just showered, so fuck me... It's been _a year,_ Hugh, three hundred and eighty-six days, and we'll have all the time we need for slow and sweet afterw–"

"You counted the days?"

"Yes," Paul admitted without an ounce of hesitation. "And I plan to make up for _every single one."_

Hugh just stared at him for a few long seconds, wearing an expression that was a unique mixture of both soft affection and burning lust.

Then he nudged Paul's legs apart, pushed them up and back and squared in on his destination. He set about taking his lover apart with his tongue, employing long swipes and delicate swirls that increased in pressure until he finally pushed inside of him.

Stamets squirmed, his nerve endings set alight, but Hugh had him pushed down against the bed by firm hands on the back of his thighs. Paul's arms were still free though and they reached down, flailing as he tried to grab onto the other man however he could, settling eventually for Hugh's shoulders.

"Miss your longer hair," complained Paul amidst a cacophony of moans, "I can't – can't pull on it now."

Hugh smirked and actually retreated completely, leaving the other's hips bucking up in chase of his tongue.

"Hmm, I can come back in a few weeks if you'd prefer..."

"You're such a tease," Paul grumbled, but his eyes still screamed unbridled devotion.

"Oh yeah?" Hugh challenged — and then conceded anyway because in all honesty, impatience had got the better of him too.

So he reached deeper, harder, long-dormant skills awakening. Paul most definitely felt their influence, in fact they brought him close to the edge in mere seconds.

"Oh, _fuck,_ you have t–to give me a moment or... _ah,_ I'm gonna come already –"

"Okay, okay."

It had been _a long time_ so neither of them expected to last forever — but their lengthy separation provided even more reason for why neither wanted to come before their bodies were finally one again.

" _Hnng,_ I need you inside, please, _come on_."

As much as Hugh agreed with that sentiment whole-heartedly, he still only moved onto using his fingers — knowing that their eagerness shouldn't take precedence over safety — and Paul hissed softly as he did so, more from the coldness of the lube than at the intrusion itself. Hugh lay a comforting hand on his chest and stroked gently, in stark contrast to the increasingly rough motions of his other hand.

Naturally, over the past months, the two of them had indulged in a fair amount of cyber sex, but Hugh remained assured that nothing could ever compare to this. To having Paul there with him, real and human, feeling him respond to every little thrust and crook of his fingers as if his body were a continuation of his own. It was _intoxicating,_ crisp and sharp like the first drink after a year of cold sobriety.

With the fingers that withdrew from the other man — leaving him whining frustratedly — Hugh hurriedly applied lube to his cock, and finally, _finally_ guided it into the welcoming, tight hotness of Paul's body.

In Paul's eyes — and, the lieutenant suspected, _objectively_ — Hugh was nothing short of a god; he watched with wide eyes as he fucked up into him, lower lip worried between his teeth and a light sheen of sweat covering his beautiful, _beautiful_ body. Paul had every curve, every rise and dip of that body committed to his memory and yet the rush of familiarity as he mapped his fingertips over it after such a long time made him lightheaded.

"You're just – _gorgeous_."

Although he was certain that those words belonged in his own mouth, Paul realised with a start that they had actually emerged from his lover's.

See, Hugh almost couldn't bear how stunning Paul looked beneath him, the blush high on his cheeks, hair mussed, all desperate shudders and fucked out groans. Oh, he really was a sight to behold. Hugh wondered what he had done to deserve such a brilliant, perfect man, but his musings were interrupted abruptly.

"Harder, fuck me _harder_ , please..."

As his wish was granted, the entire bed shaking now, the only thought that Paul could hold onto, the only thought that was at all tangible in his mind, was that there was no one like his Hugh. He cherished the way that Hugh remembered how to engage his every sensitive spot, knew the exact right places to touch and tug and shower with love. He owned Paul from head to toe, from the lips smashed against his own and hands caging his arms to the way that he moved inside of him as though this melding of their bodies was by far their most natural state of being.

Hugh similarly couldn't tear his eyes away from feasting on his other half, utterly debauched beneath him. His heart swelled and he felt so immensely privileged to be trusted with this private side of Stamets, to have him pliant, _at his mercy_ to ruin with his boundless love.

Paul meanwhile was convinced that the universe could implode well before he ever grew tired of touching Hugh. Those broad shoulders, strong arms, that perfectly toned frame. What really drove him crazy was the way Hugh would arch reflexively into Paul's touch even when he was focused on fucking the living daylights out of him, as if there was nothing he could possibly desire more than being held by him.

"Oh god, _oh fuck,_ you feel _so amazing..."_

A strangled moan died somewhere in Paul's throat as he basked in the way that he had drawn a rare curse word from the mouth of the otherwise disciplined doctor.

Each thrust Hugh gave him was now punctuated with a slight undulation of his hips, lavishing Paul's cock pinned between them with glorious and much-needed friction against their stomachs.

"Fuck, Hu– I'm not gonna last long, oh, I'm coming, _oh goddd –"_

A new slickness rubbed between their bodies and Hugh lost himself in the way that Paul fluttered around him and then clenched hard, overwhelming him with impossible tightness. He struggled to string syllables into words and his vision began to blur, white-hot pleasure potent in his own veins too.

"Sh–should I –"

 _"Don't stop,"_ Paul begged and only pulled the other man closer, short nails digging into his back. He gritted his teeth through the overstimulation until he could feel the sudden warmth of Hugh spilling his release inside of him, then finally let out a deep, drawn out breath that he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in.

Spent, Hugh collapsed against his lover, and Paul swiftly maneuvered his arms from under him to hold him. The electric sexual tension that had been sparking between them gradually dissipated into a quieter, calmer beast. They were sticky, and sweaty, but all that mattered was that they were together.

Paul didn't quite realise how much he'd missed just lying like that, limbs entwined with Hugh's, until he was there again. Serene and sated as he was, his eyes seriously struggled to stay open.

"What happened to slow and sweet afterwards?" teased Hugh, trailing fingertips up and down Paul's arm.

Paul only curled further into his warmth and made a non-committal noise, very much losing the fight against his heavy eyelids. "Mmm, wake me up in a half hour and I'll make love to you slow and sweet, how about that?"

 _"Deal._ " Hugh exhaled shakily as he strengthened his grasp on Paul, anticipation feeding the fire that burned bright inside of him. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> (Especially because I was in two minds about posting this fic, I’m still not quite sure how I feel about it :\ )


End file.
